Stolen Kisses and Secret Glances
by jgirl101
Summary: Their secret glances, conjoined hands, and stolen kisses, Jay and Evie have been hiding their relation ship for a month. They have plans to go public, but as the saying goes, "You make plans, and God laughs." With the events that keep popping up, will their love survive the hate in their world? (Jay/Evie pairing)
1. Before We Start

Rating: T for now, might become M, might not. You'll have to wait and see.

Summary: The secret glances they stole, the conjoined hands, the stolen kisses, Jay and Evie have been hiding their relationship for a month. Their about to go public, but as a saying goes: "You make plans, and God laughs." They are not in control of their own destinies. Can love survive the hate in their world? A series of one shots leading up to the coronation. Once I get there, I'll decid should continue the story, or leave you with a cliffhanger.

Pairings: Jay/Evie, Mal/Ben, Carlos/No one yet

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. I am not in Descendants, sadly. Descendants belongs to Disney, and so do the characters. The only thing I own is this story, and maybe an OC or two that I might throw in.


	2. Classes and Memories

**_Evie's POV_**

 _"Look at you, my darling little Evilette. Oh, you'll make me tear up. Run along now. Remember, bring home a prince!"_

 _"No Jay! Don't touch it!"_

 _I'm gonna see perfect princes!_

 _Rotten to the core..._

Flashbacks came, jumbled in my brain as I was dreaming, recounting the events of the past day. There was a beeping noise in the distance. _Beep, beep, beep..._

I sit up, noticing that Jay isn't next to me. Where is he? Oh yeah, we aren't on the Isle anymore. No more late night cuddles and conversations for us. I smile, remembering the first night that we slept in the same bed. We lived near each other, and he came over once. He left when I fell asleep, he told me. But...

 ** _Jay's_** _ **POV**_

...something drew me back. She just looked so peaceful there, curled up into a little ball. But then, her face changed. She looked scared. She started whimpering, as I watched through the window. I climbed in, and sat down next to her.

 _"Jay, is that you?" She asked, squinting to see in the darkness. "Yes, now go to sleep." "I can't, it's too hard"_

 _"I'll stay here with you until you do." I said._

 _"Okay"_

 _Evie fell asleep shortly after that. It was my cue to leave, but then I thought, 'Why not just stay here for the night?' So I did._

 ** _Evie's POV_**

I finish my morning routine just as Mal wakes up. "Mal, you're gonna be late, and don't blame me, because I tried to wake you up." Mal glances at the clock. 7:39. Shcool started in 6 minutes, and I had to leave our dorm NOW, if I wanted to be at my first class on time. "Mal, I'm leaving!" I tell the dark purple haired girl. Ouch, she has severe bedhead.

I make it to my class in 5 minutes, with 1 minute to spare. Chemistry, with Mr. Delay. I walk in, and see that kid, Doug. I decide to sit next to him.

"Hey Doug, did you ever remember who the last dwarf was?" I ask, remembering the previous day when he tried to list the 7 dwarfs. He was the son of Dopey, but surprisingly, he's not that clumsy.

"Yeah, it was Sneezy." We smile at each other, but the teacher ruins the moment. "Evie, this might be review for you, but how do you find the atomic weight of silver?" Mr. Delay asks condescendingly. I try to crack a joke, but it was to no avail. "The atomic weight of silver? Well not much, I mean, it's an atom, right?" Mr. Delay beckons me up to the black board. This is gonna be a long 53 minutes.

 _ **Mal's POV**_

Stupid arithmetic. All around me are the prissy pink princesses that are the reason that I didn't want to go here in the first place.

"Mal, please answer this question: Pi=_?" Mrs. Atlantis asks.

I sigh. I am the only one stupid Mrs. Atlantis has been calling on.

"Pi= 3.14159265359." I answer. Everyone stares at me.

"What? Who said that villains can't be smart?" I say in a snarky voice. Rhetorical question. I go back to drawing the Fairy Godmother's wand. We found the wand at a museum, but Jay blew it and touched the forcefield around it. A paper airplane landed on my desk, and I was foolish enough to open and read it. _"Villain trash, villain trash. Go back to where you came from, bitch."_ At the bottom was a rotten lollipop.

It's gonna be a lot harder here than I thought.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Hi guys, it's me, the author. Just so you know, I'm gonna be posting once or twice a day, but when school starts for me on the 1st, It might change. If we're all luck, the next chapter will be up by 9:00 PM. If not, There will be one or two tomorrow. Also, I'm gonna make a poll about what events should happen to the characters in the story. The poll will be up in the next hour, so get ready to vote. Don't forget to review, I won't delete any of them, and I will take any constructive criticism into consideration. This is my first fanfic, so please, give me tips and suggestions.  
Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	3. Good Food and Pillow Fights

_**Carlos' POV**_

It was dinnertime, and I could safely say that I had never seen so much non rotten food in my life! Jam and jelly, steak, lettuce, yogurt, and lots more things that I don't even know the names of were piled onto the plates in front of me. I could tell that Mal, Evie, and Jay had the same thoughts that I had, because they had the same jaw-dropped expression that I probably had on my face.

I don't understand what I was waiting for, I just piled on the food onto my plate. I sat down, shoveling mouthful after mouthful into my mouth.

"This is the most delicious food I have ever tasted!" Evie exclaimed, marveling at the delicacies in front of her

"Exactly. We never had anything like this on the Isle!" Jay agrees. He gives Evie a look, and they smile at each other. Now that I think about it, they do this a lot lately. And I saw them talking earlier too. Something's up with them. Secret looks. I see them, and I will find out what they're hiding. No matter what it takes.

 ** _Mal's POV_**

After dinner, me and Evie say bye to the boys, but as they turn left, and we turn right, I see that Evie looks slightly dejected. She looks back at Jay, a small sigh leaving her lips.

"Evie, are you ok? You seem kinda sad." I ask her, remembering that she might not tell me. She is very protective of her thought and feelings.

"Mal, I'm fine, okay. Don't worry." Evie reassures me. But I know her better than that. I recall the fact that she was staring at Jay. Could it be? Evie likes Jay? No, Evie knows that I still like him. She wouldn't do that to me. But what was wrong?

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I race into the dorm room, gathering my towel that was still on my bed.

"I get the shower first, Mal!" I call out to my violet haired friend.

"Whatever, I don't care. Knock yourself out." Is my reply. So I Go into the bathroom, and brush my teeth with my cinnamon flavored toothpaste, then wash my makeup off. I then step into the shower, and as the cool water rushes over me, I think. There was only one temperature of water on the Isle, and that was cold. Cold water was good for hair though. Makes it shinier. I wonder if me and Jay should just tell Mal and Carlos about our relationship. I mean, Mal might turn into a psycho bitch for a few days, but how bad can it really be? Remembering that Me and Jay were having a little sleepover in his room tonight, I got out of the shower, wrapped in my towel, and get dressed in my pajamas.

Mal was in the bathroom so fast, I'm surprised she didn't push me out of the way to do it. I think something's up with her. But I have a magic mirror, and I can figure out what's wrong with her. But first, I'm going to a sleepover with Jay. Carlos isn't gonna be there, he's sleeping outside tonight. Something about connecting with nature.

I make it to Jay's dorm after Mal falls asleep. She is a heavy sleeper, which helps me. I quietly knock on the door of the room. The door opens, and there stands Jay, flashing one of his signature smirks. He pulls me in by the arm, and closes the door.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." He whispers.

"Did you honestly think that I would stand you up?" I ask.

"Of course not, I should have known that you wouldn't bail on me." He replys, giving me a kiss on the lips at the end of the sentence.

"So... what now?" I ask.

"Pillow fight?" Jay suggests.

"You know me so well." I murmur, already close to the biggest pillow I saw.

This is gonna me an interesting night...

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I did it, I did it! I retyped my deleted chapter! My poll is still open, so vote on that. I know, I know, I'm an hour and 41 minutes late on the chapter, but it has been posted, so hallelujah! Review, follow, vote on the poll, give me tips on becoming a better writer. DO IT! Now, it's time for me to log off, so bye for now, my lovelies.  
Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	4. Great Acting and Goodnight Kisses

_**Jay's POV**_

"Evie, you're not being fair!" I complain, because she is already next to about 3 pillows.

"You should have went faster, _Jayden."_ Evie sneers, throwing a pillow at me. She knows how much I hate it when people call my my full name.

"That's it! I'm coming for you!"

I do a war cry, and run at her. Evie can do magic like Mal, and so can I. It's part of our parents being able to do some type of magic, and we inherited the ability. Carlos didn't though. He's good with computers, and jokes that that's his superpower. Evie put a spell on the dorm hall, to make sure no one woke up, or came to check on the room because we were being too loud. We smack each other with pillows, until I knock Evie off of the bed, after stealing the huge pillow from her when she wasn't looking.

But she stays down, so I get off of my bed, and lean over her. She is holding the pillow tightly, and her eyes are closed.

"Evie? Evie are you okay? Can you hear me?" I ask worriedly. All of a sudden, her eyes open, she smiles a devilish grin, sits up, and smacks me in the face with her pillow.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that, Jay. You should have known better." Evie says, shaking her head in fake disappointment.

"Well, you could not be such a good actress. That would help me alot." I answer.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

As we laugh about me tricking him, I wonder if I should tell him what I've been thinking, about telling Mal and Carlos about our relationship.

"Jay, I think we should tell Mal and Carlos that we are going out."

"Going out where?" Jay jokes, grabbing my hand, and spinning me around.

"Jay, no matter how much fun that was, I'm serious. We should tell them that we are dating."

"Okay. Let's do it tomorrow. Mal has probably gotten over her crush on me by now." Jay replies. I am truly shocked. I never told him that Mal liked him. How did he know?"

"Jay, how did you know that Mal liked you?" I use like in the past tense so that I don't imply that Mal still likes him, even though she does.

"Oh, I heard you two talking one time. I was so quiet, you didn't hear me. It was the time that Audrey was insulting Mal because she did the girls' hair. Remember?" He tells me. Well, now at least Mal can't get mad and say that I told him. We are both tired after the pillow fight, so we decide to go to bed.

"Can you sleep with me tonight, Evie?" Jay asks.

"Of course, it'll be just like old times." I answer, snuggling up next to him under the sheets on the bed. He slings one arm arond me, and I lay my head on his chest, sighing with content.

Jay shifts, and tilts my head up for a good night kiss. After 3 seconds, he pulls away, and we are both smiling.

"Goodnight Evie." Jay murmurs.

"Goodnight Jay." I reply. I yawn, and close my eyes. It's times like this that I live for, just the two of us, together. No struggles, no worries, just us.

Little did I know that everything would change tomorrow.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **It's kind of ironic that as I'm writing this, it's the afternoon. If you haven't voted on the poll, please do it, I wanna know what the people want. Next thing to address: There**_ _ **might**_ _ **be 3 posts today. This is the first one, if we're lucky, I'll have 2 more up by 9:00. I won't lie this time. After I post this chapter, I will start on the next one. Also, don't forget: Review, favorite, follow, and vote on the poll. Send me your opinions. I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter now:**_

 _ **Evie's POV**_

"Mal, Carlos, we have something to tell you." I say. They both pay attention, looking slightly concerned.

"Jay and I are going out." I tell them. Carlos is happy for us, saying that he was waiting for it to happen. Meanwhile, Mal looked wrathful. If we were playing a game, this would be where she rage quit. But she managed to twist her features into a smile, and congradulate us.

This is the newest episode of **_Psycho Bitches Gone Crazy._** And I might not make it out alive.

 _ **There you go my lovelies, a sneak peak.  
Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	5. Ex-Bffs and Threats of Death

_**Jay's POV**_

I woke up, and stared at the sleeping princess next to me. Whatever I did to deserve her, I'm so glad I did. Looking at her, she looks so peaceful sleeping. So... beautiful. But, the princess can be a light sleeper when she wants to be.

"Good morning Jay." Comes the groggy voice of Evie. She smiles at me, and my heart melts.

"Good morning Princess." I answer, then kiss her on the cheek. She rolls over, but she doesn't realize that she is on the edge of the bed alreadty, and falls off.

"Oof." Comes from the bundle of sheets on the floor. I can't help it, I start laughing as she struggles to get out of the tangle.

"I'm fine Jay, thanks for asking." My blue haired girlfriend says, the sound muffled by the sheets. She finally breaks through the cocoon that she made.

"Air! Beautiful AIR!" She cries, taking exaggerated breaths of air.

"Bye Jay, I have to go get ready for class. Well, and be there before Mal wakes up." I glance at my clack. **_6:50 A.M._** I brush my teeth, take a shower, get dressed, and go out the door, heading to my first class. English, the study of all things boring. I hate the class, so I just decided to skip it. I take a detour to the secret door that leads to behind the lockers. Me, Mal, Evie, and Carlos discovered it the first day that we were here.

"You decided to skip too, huh." A voice says.

I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Evie?"

"Yes. I know that you're here because you just wanna skip class. I actually have an emotional reason." She says. It's only then that I take a close look at her, and see that her eyes are slightly red, and puffy.

"Come here Evie. Tell me what happened." And she sits next to me, and starts her story.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

"It all started because I've been working on a song instead of thinking about the wand. I had told her about the coronation, and how Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with it at the coronation. But I asked her what she thought of the song, and she just blew up."  
( _Italics=dream or flashback )_

 _"Evie, I don't care about your stupid song! We need to figure out how to get the wand at the coronation! Honestly, I thought you knew better than to focus on a stupid fucking song rather than a song. I guess I was wrong. We have ONE chance to prove ourselves to our parents, and this is it. If you keep doing stuff like this, we will fail, and it will be YOUR fault. Do you understand Evelyn, or do I need to slow it down for your dim-witted brain?" Mal ranted at me._

 _At that point, I was in tears. They didn't fall out yet, but they were dangerously close._

 _"Wow Mal, I never knew that you thought of my as a dim-witted bitch. But then again, there's alot of stuff that I don't know about you, isn't there." I sneer, my tone turning cold._

 _"You never really cared about me, or Jay, or Carlos, did you? You just cared about you. YOU getting the wand. YOU pleasing your mother. YOU micromanaging everything to make sure it goes according to plan. Did you ever stop to think that maybe the rest of us have feelings, or thoughts? That we wanna please our parents too? My mom wants me to get a prince. Jay's dad wants treasure. Carlos' mom wants a puppy. Not everything is about YOU, you FUCKING BITCH!"_

 _Mal only had one thing to say._

 _"Leave. Leave right now."_

 _"Okay, I have class anyway. But when you flunk your ass right out of Auradon Prep because you can't show up to your classes on time, don't come running to me. Remember, we share a room because no one else wants you."_

 _Right after I said the last thing, i knew that I went too far. Mal's eyes glowed a sickly green, and filled with tears. She was smad, sad and mad. I couldn't show show sympathy. So I marched myself right out of that room, and ran here._

Just then, the bell rang, and Jay and I exited the secret room.

"Thanks, Jay. For listening to me." I say.

"No problem E. I'd do it anytime. He answers, and smiles at me.

 _ **Mal's POV**_

It is lunch time, and Jay and Evie told me and Carlos that they had something to tell us. I honestly don't care about anything concerning Evie, because we kind of had a fight this morning. But I still listen to the news.

"Mal, Carlos," Jay says. Evie looks nervous. "Evie and I are dating. We've been dating since a month ago."

"Wow guys, that's awesome! I honestly was waiting for this to happen." Carlos gushed.

"Huh" I huffed, shocked that Evie kept this a secret from me. But I remember to twist my face into something that I'm pretty sure resembles a smile.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you." I lied, sure that my contempt for Evie grew, and showed on my face. I was right. Evie looked at me, and turned visibly pale.

She was right to be scared.

Bitches gonna die soon.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I looked at Mal's face, and I could see through the layer of fake exhilaration that she was beyond mad. And it is not good when Mal gets mad. She was already maad at me before, she must be positively irate now.

I see the way that she looks at me, and I know that it's the newest episode of _**Psycho Bitches Gone Crazy.**_

And I'm not sure that I'll make it out alive.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **So I was wrong, I couldn't get 3 chapters today. I was forced to go swimming, and I share a computer with my brother. He got on it, and when I told him to get up so I could finish my chapter, he exited out the unfinished chapter. I swear, he did it on purpose. Anyway, the poll is still open. Please vote! I need your opinions! You know the drill, review, favorite, follow. I'm not scared of your opinions. Also, super happy, I mean, I got about 1,100 views in 3 DAYS! That is amazing, so thank you guys so much! Also, an idea of the next chapter: No one knows to what extents Mal will go to to get revenge on Evie. Anything could happen... That is all, my lovelies!  
Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	6. Chocolate Pancakes and Swollen Hands

_**Author's Note: Shoutout to: *drumroll* Booklover4334, Wolfslick, slytherinxgryffindor12, Guest, and Anonymous123, my first 6 reviewers! On with the story.**_

 _ **Mal's POV**_

I can't believe that Evie would betray me like this. I thought we were friends. It's time for everyone to go to sleep, and I'm standing in the doorway of our dorm. I can see that Evie is coming this way, and she tries to go past me, but I move to the side. She tries to go to the other side, and I move again. This goes on for about 30 seconds, until Evie gets tired of doing this little dance.

"Mal, can you just let me into the room? I'm supposed to sleep in here, and I can't if you are blocking the door." Evie pointed out.

"Can't you just go sleep with your _boyfriend_? I'm sure he'd be glad to have you with him." I jeered.

"Mal, I'm sorry. He asked me out, and I said yes, but that happened before I knew that you liked him. The next day, you told me, and then I just couldn't tell you, I didn't want to break your heart." Evie explains, thinking that it will be enough for me to even let her into the room.

"And?"

"And what? I apologized, and you can't even let me into the room that WE have to share? What is going on with you Mal?" Evie asked.

" The room that we have to share because according to you, no one else wants me within 10 feet of them!" I snapped.

"Mal, I didn't mean-"

"You never mean anything! It's never your fault! You know what, you can go into the room! I don't care! Be my guest! Just FUCK OFF, you fucking ugly ass bitch!" I screamed. I had snapped, and I knew that I had went too far a long time ago. Evie angrily stepped into the room, and slammed the door. The bad thing is, that my hand was still in the doorway, so the door slammed right on my hand.

"Aaah!" I cried out, opening the door so that I could get my hand out. I ran to the infirmary, my hand already swelling up. I am still steaming mad from the two fights that me and Evie have had. It's time to stop with the petty little girl fights.

It's time to start taking action.

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Almost everyone in Mal and Evie's dorm heard the fight. Then they heard a door slam, and a scream. But they were villains, so no one wanted to check on them to see what had happened. the thought was too scary. Lonnie peeked out of her bedroom door, and no one was there.

Audrey rolled over and put her pillow over her ears, trying to block out the yelling that was still ringing in her ears.

Jane was scared out of her wits, even though she was pretty sure that the yelling and fighting had stopped. Finally, everyone decided to go to sleep.

 _ **Carlos' POV**_

It's our 4th day here, it's breakfast time, and they have just brought out chocolate chip pancakes. I am in food heaven! I grab about 5 pancakes, the jug of syrup, and bring it to the table us "villains" are sitting at. Mal and Evie are staring daggers at each other, Jay looks very awkward, and I see that Mal's hand looks a little swollen. It probably has something to do with why she and Evie are mad at each other.

I start, "Hey Mal-"

"Shut up, Carlos" Mal snaps. Evie looks at me apologetically, as if Mal snapped because of her.

"Sorry Carlos, Mal is just speaking from the pain in her hand. You see, I accidentally closed the door on her hand-"

"Yeah, after you yelled at me!" Mal interjects. Uh oh. I have a feeling that this is gonna be a continuation of what ever happened last night.

"I yelled at you? I tried to settle this, and explain myself civilly, and you blew up at me! You were the one that-" Evie gets cut off by Jay.

"Evie, maybe you should just not talk to each other for a while." Jay says,grabbing Evie's hand and trying to avoid WWIII* in Auradon Prep. Evie doesn't say anything, just nods and goes back to eating her breakfast, looking up only to send the occasional glare in Mal's direction. I just feel extremely awkward, and no one really talks for the rest of breakfast. It

I've never heard silence this loud.** It makes it a little bit harder to enjoy those chocolate chip pancakes.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **That's right guys, I'm back with a new chapter to satisfy your needs for romance and drama! Well, mostly drama. 0.01% romance in this chapter. My poll is on my profile, so just click on my username on the top of my story, and you'll be able to vote on what happens next in the story. You know the drill, review, favorite, follow!  
PS: WWIII= World War 3  
**If anyone gets what song this reference is from, please review, or tell me. Whoever gets it will get a shout out in my next chapter.  
PPS: The title is supposed to be Chocolate Chip Pancakes and Swollen hands, but that went over the character limit by one. ONE!**_

 _ **Evil dreams, (Even though it's 11:11 A.M. where I am,)**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	7. Beatdowns and Suspicions

_**Jay's POV**_

This fight really screwed up our group. When we meet up to discuss how we are gonna get the wand, Mal only speaks to Evie to boss her around, then Evie refuses to do the thing, then they start arguing, then either me or Carlos has to break it up. It reached the breaking point later in the afternoon, after school. We tried to talk about how we were supposed to grab the wand. The coronation was in two days, and all we had was a half-baked plan.

"Jay, would you mind passing me my spellbook?" Mal asked sweetly.

Too sweetly.

She wanted something, or was trying to piss off Evie. Evie exercised self control, and only looked at Mal, then returned to writing in her notebook. Probably another song. But Mal was persistent, and tried to do it again. She scooted over close to me, and put her arm around my shoulder. I looked at her, but she had this _just let it happen_ look on her face, so I just shifted uncomfortably.

"Evie, do you have any ideas for how we can get the wand?" Mal asked. Evie looked up from her notebook, and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged, and she spoke.

"I know that the only people who get to be up front are Ben, his family, and his girlfriend. Mal, why don't you make a love potion, and get him to be your boyfriend. That way, you can grab the wand." Evie suggested.

"That may be the smartest thing that I have heard coming out of your mouth. But why don't you do it Evie? You came up with the idea." Mal replies. All of a sudden, I see what she's trying to do.

"I think you should do it Mal. You're much more, how do I say, _available."_ Evie retorts. She knows how to pick and choose her battles. Mal has nothing to say, Carlos is petting Dude, and Evie is practically glowing with triumph and pride.

We end the meeting early, but I notice that Mal's eyes aren't their usual shade of light blue-green. Instead, their an intense emerald green. Mal is planning something.

And I don't think it has anything to do with the wand.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I knew that Mal would go to no ends to get revenge, but trying to hit on my boyfriend. That is low, even for her. But she told me that she wanted to talk to me, so I went to the edge of the woods, next to the tourney field, where she told me to meet her.

"Hey, Evie, I just wanted to say that I was sorry, and that I made some cookies, to apologize. They have pieces of apple in them." Mal says, holding up the bag and waving it around. Damn it, she know that I can't resist anything with apples in it. I eat one, and instantly begin to feel woozy.

"Great, it worked, this is gonna make my job so much easier." Mal comments. I'd ask her what she meant, but there are now three of her, and talking wouldn't help me.

Mal lands a hard punch directly into my stomach, and I double over in pain. When I go that, she smacks me in the head 3 times, and now I don't even see the 3 Mals anymore. i just see stars in the afternoon sky, and realize that I am on my back. Uh oh. I's game over for me.

And that is my last thought before Mal kicks me in the stomach, ribs, and head, and I hear her voice say,

"That's what you get, you little slut."

And then I pass out from the pain.

 _ **Mal's POV**_

I look down at Evie's limp body, hoping that I only knocked her out, because if I get expelled, I'll have failed my mother. And I don't want that. She is still breathing, so that is a good sign. I run away quickly, before tourney practice starts and I get caught. Then, I act like I didn't just knock the shit out of her. I find Jay and Carlos in their uniforms, heading to practice.

"Hey, guys, have any of you seen Evie? I wanted to apologize, but I haven't seen her since the meeting." i say, acting innocent. Perhaps too innocent, because I see Jay's expression, and it's one of suspicion.

"Nope, haven't seen her. It's good that you wanna apologize though." Carlos said, happy with my sudden change of heart. Jay still looks at me suspiciously, but accepts it and heads out to the field with Carlos.

It's only a matter of time before they discover her body.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Who knew that Mal could be this vicious, evil, ruthless, and cruel? We all did. But we didn't expect her to knock Evie out, did we. No? Ok. There will be a new chapter tomorrow, so be ready for the chapter after the gueys know the drill, review, faveorite, and follow. My poll is still on my profile but, it will be closing in 5 days! So get your votes in now, before it's too late! Remember, you could have a say in hat happens next.  
Evil dreams (and it's actually night time in Massachusetts),**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	8. Tourney and Semi-Weird Behavior

_**Author's Note: Thank you**_ _ **toolazytologon, CALWriter, Blame-the-music, and LoveUriah2232 for reviewing. It means alot to me when you guys review, so keep doing that. I am so sorry that I kept you guys waiting for a new chapter. Fanfiction went down for a day, then I just was lazy. In the story, I'm making the coronation be on Saturday, at noon. I am not going exactly by the book and movie. So when I write that chapter, remember that. Also, my poll is now closed, so go find out the results on my profile. Now, without further ado, the next chapter!**_

 _ **Jay's POV**_

Me and Carlos are heading to the tourney field for practice. We have a big game today, and this is our last practice. Mal told me that she had managed to convince Ben to eat the love cookie, so I hope that he isn't too distracted on the field. I'm practicing running through the kill zone and dodging both people, and the dragon's fire. It's not real fire though, only disks that are fired at us. I was running, when I saw something blue in the clearing in the forest. I get hit by a disk, and I can see why you don't want to be hit. It hurts, a lot. I run to the clearing to get a better look, but what I see shocks me.

"Evie?" I say, puzzled. So this is where she disappeared to. But, she's passed out. I can tell that she's not dead, because I can see the subtle rise and fall of her chest.

"Carlos! Come here!" I shout, knowing that one person needed to go for help, and I wasn't about to leave my girlfriend alone in the woods. I look at her face, and I can see two or three bruises forming. Her arms are covered with scratches, and her leggings were torn. Carlos finally gets to the clearing, and he does a double take when he sees Evie.

"Oh my gosh, Jay, what happened to her?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. It looks like someone attacked her." I answer.

"We need to get help. Carlos, you get Ms. Odie, I'll try to carry her to the school." I direct. Carlos takes off running, and I scoop Evie into my arms bridal style. I follow Carlos slowly, looking at Evie's face.

"Don't worry E, we're gonna find who did this to you. You're gonna be fine." I whisper, making my way to the hospital wing.

 ** _Evie's POV_**

"...she must have been spelled, there seems to be foreign magic..."

"...wouldn't do that..."

"...mustn't worry anyone..."

"...no, it's fine..."

"...I think she's waking up!"

I heard people's voices, but the last one I knew belonged to Jay. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but that brought on a wave of dizziness, so I stayed down.

"Evie, can you hear me?" Carlos asked, looking down at me.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Jay asked.

"3 fingers and a thumb." I answer, amazed at the effort that talking required. I noticed Mal standing alone, reading a book. An actual book. I closed my eyes again because the light was too bright for me, but that caused everyone to panic. So I could only blink, and I tried to make those blinks last as long as possible.

I had noticed that Ms. Odie, the nurse, had left. Instead, Fairy Godmother was there, talking about there being foreign magic in my system or something.

"Evie, do you remember anything about your attack?" She asked.

"No, I just remember that... actually, it's kind of like someone removed all of my memories from that time. I can remember before and after, but not what happened during the attack." I replied.

"Okay. Well, you are released from the hospital wing, just remember to take it easy, ok?" She says.

I nod, and Jay walks me back to my dorm.

" I don't wanna just stay here, I wanna see you play." I whine.

"I know princess, but you know that they have live broadcasts of the game. You'll be able to see me." Jay reassures me.

"Fine. But it won't be the same." I say. Jay kisses me goodbye, and goes to the field for the game. I sit down on my bed after closing the door, and watch the game. It's not that exciting, but I like watching Jay dodge the disks. Auradon Prep wins, and Ben Decides to make an announcement.

"GIVE ME AN M! GIVE ME AN E! GIVE ME AN L! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?" Ben shouts.

"The name of my enemy." I tell the T.V. I decide to go to sleep early, but I lock the door first. Let Mal figure out where to sleep for the night. Tomorrow is Thursday, and it's also family day. Yippee.

The darkness settles over my eyes as I fall asleep, under the covers, oblivious to all the screaming, celebrating, and talking just outside that wooden door.

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **Hi guys! I wrote an extra long chapter (in my opinion), just because I feel bad about making you wait so long. I was talking to one of my friends, and I told her that I felt bad for failing my people. As I said before, my poll is closed, but I'll be making polls about the winning 4 choices. These polls are like prompts for me, so please vote when I post them. You guys know the drill, review, follow, and favorite. Everyone of those helps me!  
Evil (day)dreams (what time is 4:32 P.M.? I mean, it's not really nighttime, but not daytime either.)**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	9. Kidnappings and Uncovered Plans

**_Author's Note: Shoutout to Weather741 and shakyla for reviewing. It means alot to me that more and more people are reviewing, so keep doing that. A reminder: I am not going exactly by the book and movie, so kepp that in mind when you read the chapters. Like, the coronation is going to be on a saturday, at noon. It is Thursday in this chapter. So, without further ado, the next chapter!_**

 ** _Mal's POV_**

It wasn't enough. Evie was found easily, she was released the same day. Nope, she has to pay for stealing Jay.

So I think up another plan.

I think of all the people who already don't like her. Chad. Audrey. I text both of them, asking them if they want to help with my plan. They both say yes. We have a secret meeting near the Enchanted Lake.

"So, how do we do this? I mean, we can't just drag her out of her dorm." Audrey says.

"No, we have to plan this. Maybe we can do it while she is sleeping." I say.

"Just remember, we can't kill her." Chad tells us.

We make our plan to capture Evie. We had a shaky relationship, her not inviting me to her birthday party when we were six, me trying to make her life a living hell when she went to a public school, but this. This was the last straw. I'm going full beast mode now.

And she will be so sorry she ever messed with me.

 ** _Carlos' POV_**

Ever since we found Evie in the woods, Mal has been acting kind weird and secretive. Jay keeps saying that she's planning something, but I don't really know. I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I bump into something. Or someone.

"Hey! You should really watch where you are going!" A voice that I know identify as Audrey exclaims.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." I apologize, knowing that I wasn't really. It serves her right. But I realize that her phone is on the floor, faceup. There is a text conversation.

( **Bold=** **Text message** **or reading.)((Bold=Audrey,** **Bold** **= Chad, and** ** _Bold= Mal))_**

 **So are we gonna do it this period.**

 _ **Yeah, I know that E likes to go to the bathroom this period. To fix her makeup, she says.**_

 **Gross. So everyone knows the plan, right?**

 **Yeah, you two corner her, then you knock her out, use one of those charms in your bookie thingie, and**

The conversation cut off there. I pick up the phone, and hand it to Audrey.

"Did you read the stuff on my phone?" Audrey asks. From her tone I can tell that no one is supposed to know about that conversation.

"No, I promise." I lie, making it sound honest. Audrey walks off, huffing and fixing her hair. She is very vain, but you can only expect that from the daughter of sleeping Beauty. The only one vainer would be Evie. Evie... Something clicks in my head. Evie! Their doing something to Evie! That's who E is.

I run off to tell Jay. He is gonna need to hear this. We need to help her.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I'm making my way to the bathroom to fix my makeup, and when I go in, Mal and Audrey are standing at one of the sinks, talking. Since when has Mal been friends with Audrey? I shrug that thought aside, and take out my makeup kit.

"Evie, we would like to talk to you about something." Mal says. I fall into the trap. They walk closer and closer to me, until I fell a little uncomfortable.

"You see, stealing a girl's crush is wrong." Mal continues.

"So we are going to teach you a little lesson." Audrey says, smirking in a semi evil way.

"What's going on?" I ask, and they just look at me. Mal suddenly wraps a cloth over my mouth and nose. Startled, I take a breath, and that's when I realize my mistake. The sickly sweet scent of chlorophyll enters my nose as my eyelids flutter closed. _I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna die. I'm not gonna-_

"Goodnight Evie. evil dreams." Mal says.

And then I lose all consciousness as I pass out into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **Yes, I know that it's supposed to be family day, and I'll wright that in the next chapter. This was the winning choice in the poll, for Evie to either be attacked or kidnapped. I won't give you any hints as to what happens after this, but the chapter will be coming today, so get ready for that. Now you guys must review, follow, and favorite. I am new to this, fanfiction writing buisiness, and even though my reviews so far are saying that I am doing a wonderful job so far, I need suggestions! Constructiove criticizm, if you hate it tell me! tell me why! Tell me what I could do better! That is all, my lovelies.  
Evil daydreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	10. Searching for Clues and Mind Games

_**Author's Note: My readers, I am so sorry that it has been over a month since my last update! My little brother broke my computer, so I couldn't use it (well technically, it couldn't access the internet.) My mom has her own computer though, and that's what I'm using currently. So here my dear readers, a new chapter!**_

 _ **Carlo's POV**_

I ran as fast as I could to the courtyard, which was where the show choir was performing a rendition of Be Our Guest for Family Day, and Jay was surely looking for Evie. I arrive, not even out of breath. We have to do a lot of running on the Isle, especially if you want to escape a bunch of thugs with your life.

"Jay!" I shout, not seeing him in the crowd. I finally find him next to the chocolate fountain, and walk over to him.

"Whaght?" He asks his mouth full of chocolate covered strawberries. I roll my eyes and explain what I read on Audrey's three way text conversation.

"You mean they kidnapped Evie?" Jay asks, astonished that this had happened.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied.

"But who is helping her? You said that there were three people." Jay says his astonishment turning into confusion and rage.

"I don't know, but I think that it's Mal and Chad. You know that Mal is mad at Evie."

"What about Chad?" Jay asks.

"Chad turned Evie in for using her magic mirror in Chemistry when she stopped doing his homework. He probably wants to get revenge now that he doesn't have an easy A," I explain.

"We need to find her. But we don't know where she is." Jay says. He looks discouraged, like he's already given up.

"Jay, I know that look on your face. We can't give up just because we don't know where they took her. Let's go to their dorm to look for clues." I say, trying to encourage him.

"Carlos, we both know Mal, she is an experienced criminal. She knows not to leave clues." Jay grumbled. "But if you want to check, fine.

We start walking toward the main building, eventually speeding up like we can't wait. I just hope that we can figure out where she is before they do something truly terrible to her.

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I'm in what seems like a dark cave. There is a dripping of water that confirms that. I can hear voices, but they're quiet, like they know that I woke up, and don't want me to know what they're saying.

Somebody eventually comes up to me, and it's Mal.

"Evie, we've been waiting for you to wake up. This wouldn't be half as fun if you weren't awake to scream in pain and terror." Mal sneers, her condescending tone making me want to squeeze her neck.

Next, Chad shows up, then Audrey, and they both look like their enemy just got beat up.

"What are you guys going to do to me?" I ask.

"Oh poor, innocent, weak, ugly Evie, why don't we just show instead of tell. But, there is one thing you can do if you don't want to get the shit beaten out of you."

I already know what she's about to say. She's playing a mind game with me. I know what she wants, and I can't give it to her. I can't give in. But I can't help it.

"What?"

"Break up with Jay."

 _ **Author's note: I have a lot of plans for this story. First I'm making a new poll, on whether they should stay evil or not. Second, I will make a sequel. Now as I said, I am really sorry that I didn't update, but I can't control the outside forces. Plus, I'm sorry about the cliffy, but it had to be done. There will be a new chapter either today or tomorrow. Now, you know what to do: Review, favorite, and follow! I'm sure you missed this so here it is:**_

 _ **Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	11. Sticky Notes and Self Doubt

_**Author's note: Shoutout to Izyy, Diana, Booklover5434, and Weedmeister for reviewing! It means a lot. Also my answers to some reviews:**_

 _ **Booklover5434: Sorry if Mal was strating to turn into a Mary Sue. I tried to avoid that, but sometimes it happens. I promise I'll try to de-Sueify her in the coming chapters.**_

 _ **Weedmeister: Mal and Carlos won't end up together in this story or the sequel, but I might make a separate story with them together. Or they might end up together in the sequel. Who knows? A lot of stuff depends on the poll that I made.**_

 _ **Thanks for reviewing, now onto the next chapter!**_

 _ **Jay's POV**_

We get to Mal and Evie's dorm, and we search as hard as we can.

"See, Carlos? I told you we wouldn't find anything." I say, flopping down on one of the beds facedown in frustration. I can still hear Carlos looking, papers and other stuff moving around on the desk.

"Oh my gosh, what's this?" Carlos exclaims. I look up, and he is holding up a mirror.

"It's Evie's magic mirror. Before you ask, no, we can't use it to find Evie, it only works for her." I say.

Carlos eventually finds a sticky note, hidden in a pile of clothes.

"Jay, come look!" Carlos says. I get up and walk over to him, and he's holding a sticky note in Mal's messy handwriting:

 _ **Note to self: Corner Evie in bathroom, take to cove near Enchanted Lake. Put spell so no one hears & Chad do what they want. Put spell so she feels pain without actually getting hurt. Hide or destroy note.**_

"Carlos, you did it! Thank you! Yes!" I shout, hugging him so hard that I end up picking him up and swinging him around. I set him down and start running out of the room. Carlos is still standing there, dazed.

"What are you waiting for? We know where she is, now let's find Evie and make sure she doesn't get hurt." I say. He runs out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 _ **Mal's POV**_

"I'll never break up with Jay." Evie says, her voice having an involuntary shake.

"That's too bad. Audrey, you can go first." I say, feeling a little twinge of guilt for doing this to my friend.

' _No, stop it. You're rotten to the core, remember? You can't turn soft just because you're in Auradon, okay Mallory?_

You know how on TV shows, when someone has to make a choice between doing the wrong or right thing, a mini angel and devil pop up on their shoulders? They are fighting in my head right now. The one thing I don't like about the devil is that it calls me by my full name.

' _Come on Mal, why are you even doing this? You like Ben, remember?'_

' _She's doing this because even though they don't know that she actually likes Ben and she's not faking, Evie and Jay are dating. She feels betrayed, right Mallory?'_

' _But if you don't love Jay, why are you so mad Mal? You shouldn't be doing this. I mean, Evie didn't know that you liked Jay when he asked her out."_

I don't know what to do. But Audrey is already done beating Evie up, and Chad is now doing what he wants.

"You could've had a prince, a castle, and all the things you wanted. But you chose the thief. Why, Evie? Never mind, I know why. You thought that I didn't truly like you. Well you have a prince now, Princess. Pucker up." Chad sneered, seeing the hurt look on her face. He would've made a good villan.

I need to stop him, but I don't know how. This is the one thing magic can't solve.

 _ **Author's Note: The poll is up, so please go vote on that. I seriously don't know what else to say. Review, favorite, follow. And always remember:**_

 _ **Evil daydreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	12. Apologies and Plans

_**Author's Note: It's the second chapter! Come on everyone, you need to sound more excited! Just kidding, I can't even hear you thought the computer. I'm weird like that. Now, for some questions, and some answers: How will Mal fix this situation? Will Jay and Carlos be able to find the place that Evie is trapped in? What will Chad do to Evie? Answers to these questions and more are in the following chapter. So read on, my people, and satisfy your thirst for knowledge!**_

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I've been in this position before, some boy above me, wanting something. My smarts, my body, they all had that same hungry look in their eyes. It was like they were sharks, and they all smelled blood. I had always been the best looking on the Isle. I remember this one time, the worst time.

' _Gasper, Gaston's son, was there, face inches away from mine. I could smell the egg on his breath. "You already know what I want you to do." He said. I was trapped. Cornered. I didn't like it, but I couldn't escape. He was one of the strongest kids on the Isle, and while I was strong, next to him, I looked like a weakling. I still tried in vain to push against him. He kept trying to kiss me, but I kept moving my head. He got frustrated and held my head in place, and when he leaned in again, I bit his lip. He slapped me, right across the face. He leaned in while I was still too shocked to do anything. His lips pressed hard against mine, and I hated it. He stuck his hand up my shirt, and then I was lucky enough that Jay and Carlos were taking this route back to their houses._

" _You're lucky. Next time, no one will be there to save you." He said.'_

His words still haunt me to this day.

Now I'm in the same position, and I know that no one is going to save me this time. I'll be raped, like my mom. I feel the prickling of tears behind my eyes, but I blink them away.

Chad's lips get dangerously close, and I know that I could fight him. But he has backup, and I know for a fact that I couldn't take them all on at once.

His hand is already up my shirt, his cold fingers unwelcome on my skin. The tears come again, and this time I let them fall. Audrey laughs, seeing the villain have a weak moment is like a goldmine to her.

I hate Mal for this; it's her fault that this is happening. I try to push away from him, but he just holds me tighter. I know that they enjoy this, seeing me in pain. I can't stop it. So I do the two things that I can do: I knee Chad in the balls, and I flip the middle finger at Mal.

I didn't think it was possible to run as fast as I'm running, but there is one problem: I don't know were the exit is. I look around quickly, ten I see it: A light, just to the right of me. I sprint, and shield my eyes from the daylight.

When my eyes finally adjust, I see two figures that at the moment were angels.

"Jay! Carlos!"

 _ **Jay's POV**_

Me and Carlos look up as we hear the unmistakable voice of Evie Royal. The blue haired girl runs up to us, and throws herself in my arms.

"Oh my God, Evie! Are you okay?" I ask, already looking her over for cuts and bruises. I see a bunch of them, plus her leggings are torn.

"Well, minus the fact that Audrey beat me up and Chad tried to rape me, I'd say that I'm pretty good." Evie says.

"Chad tried to rape you?" Carlos asks, his hands already curling into fists. I look down and see that mine have done the same thing. Apparently, Evie noticed, because she tells us both to calm down.

"I've already kneed him in the balls, so he's down. I do suspect that Audrey won't be happy about me hurting her boyfriend though. But Mal had this mini panic attack thing. She was like, sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. She was saying something, but I don't know what." She explains.

As if on cue, Mal runs out of the cave, and throws her arms around Evie. Her apology comes in a rush of words:

"Oh Evie, I'm so sorry that I even did anything to you in the first place I mean I don't even like Jay anymore I like Ben and I guess I just felt betrayed even though you didn't know that I liked him when he asked and Evie I'm so so sorry and-"

"Mal, chill, did you even breathe during that sentence?" Evie says, laughing a little.

We all have a little laugh, but then Carlos brings the conversation back to what we needed to talk about all week.

"Guys, it's nice that we're all friends again, but how are we supposed to get the wand? The coronation is in two days."

"I thought you'd never ask." Mal says, and tells us the plan in a whisper, as if we might be heard.

"I will be in the front, waiting to grab the wand. Carlos, you, Jay, and Evie will find the limo we were driven here in. When you do, Evie will spray him with this," Mal explains, handing Evie a fancy perfume bottle. "Two sprays and he'll be out like a light. Carlos, once the driver is knocked out, you will swipe the button tat opens the barrier. You guys will run back to the coronation, where I will hopefully have grabbed the wand. We all know what to do from there."

But the question was, would we actually do it? And if we did, would we succeed?

 _ **Author's note: I really need you guys to vote on the poll. You guys want to have a choice on what happens in the story, right. Funny story: I was making cookies while I was writing the story. Not the ones from the mix, those frozen ones that you put in the oven. So I go back to writing the story, and after 30 minutes, I didn't smell the cookies. I thought I burned them, so I went to the kitchen to check. Turns out, I never put them in the oven! So either way, vote, review, follow, and favorite. Even if the only ting you say is continue, or update, every review counts.**_

 _ **Evil (day)dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	13. Anti-Evies and Sunset Picnics

_**Author's Note: I challenge you guys to get the story up to 30 reviews. No, I won't become one of those authors that doesn't update unless they get a certain amount of reviews. I just want to see if it will happen. My next update will probably be tomorrow, so if you guys can do it, I'll make an extra long chapter. Also, I have to keep stalling the coronation scene, because no one has voted on the poll yet. Eventually, I'll make the decision. Anywho, let's get on with the story!**_

 _ **Mal's POV**_

 **Me, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were apparently happier than we usually are. Audrey still shoots looks at Evie, like it's her fault that Chad figured out how bratty she is and broke up with her. Well, it kind of is. Chad actually became attracted to Evie, and tries at least 5 times a day to woo her using his manipulative ways. He would make a mediocre villain.**

" **Oh my gosh, Mal, you need to help me. Chad is looking at me. Again!" Evie whispers. I look where she's pointing, and sure enough, Chad was looking over, quickly looking away when we looked.**

" **Mal, we need to figure out your wardrobe for the coronation. Come with me, now." Evie exclaims, jumping up and trying to drag me out of my chair.**

" **E, I don't want to plan my outfit. I just want to find a dress the day before. That's how I do. Plus, I don't even want to wear a dress." I complain.**

" **Aw, that's cute." Evie says.**

" **What?"**

 **That you think you have a choice. Come on, chop chop."**

 **Did I mention that I hate anything that has to do with dressing up? I'm like the Anti-Evie. But I comply, being dragged away from the library as Evie chatters on about how fabulous she's gonna make me look.**

 _ **Carlos' POV**_

Me and Jay are playing video games in our dorm, when he asks me a question.

"Do you think me and Evie spend enough time together?"

"I think you spend a perfect amount of time together for a couple who's female counter part as been abducted and assaulted multiple times." I reply.

"Ooh, Mister Big Words. And okay, that was kind of a stupid question. I just really want to do something with her." He says, sighing and getting killed by an alien.

"Like have sex with her?" I joke.

"Shut up Carlos. This is why I don't ask you for advice."

"Oh yeah? What about the time you asked me if you sould ask Evie out? And the time you didn't know what to get her for her birthday? And the time when-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You give useless advice sometimes, but you really helped me. Want to help me again?"

"Sure, whatever. So, I think you should take her on a picnic. A romantic picnic at sunset, with candles and everything." I suggest.

"You know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Good job 101*." Jay says. He thumps me on the back, and runs out of the dorm. He runs back in.

"Do you have any paper?"

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I've already finished telling Mal what her dress is going to look like, but I don't think she was listening very well. While I'm working on my dress for the coronation, there is a knock on the door. I get up to answer it, but when I open the door, no one is there. On the ground I notice a piece of paper.

 _Meet me at the Encanted Lake at 7:45 PM sharp. Don't be late, or you'll miss the surprise. Well, one of them._

 _Love,_

 _Jay_

I look at my clock. **7:20.** I only have 25 minutes to get ready. I race to put on a new outfit, and reapply my makeup. I'm out the door at 7:35, thankful that it only takes 8 minutes to get to the lake by foot.

I get there, and Jay is there, holding a bouquet of blue roses. There is a soft smile on his face as he walks toward me.

"Look behind you."

I look, and the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen comes streaking across the sky. The reds, blues, purples, oranges, and yellows blend together into something amazing.

"The next surprise is right here." Jay says, leading me to a little clearing, where a picnic blanket is sitting with a bunch of food. I turn to look at him, and he just smiles, and kisses me on the nose.

"Enjoy."

 _ **Author's Note: Yes, I know, the sunset thing was sort of cliché, but it was cute, so I don't care. I want you to vote on the poll. I NEED YOU TO VOTE ON THE POLL. That was kind of intense, wasn't it? Sorry guys. Try to get to 30 reviews. Favorite and follow. If you want to hear a funny story, I got in trouble at school for drinking water today. Yes folks, you read that right, for drinking water. You are allowed to drink water in my school, and my science teacher tried to take my water bottle and throw it in the trash. I didn't give her the water bottle, so she sent me into the hallway. In the words of one of my friends: Bruh. Also, has anybody else noticed that Carlos' number on his tourney jersey is 101? As in 101 Dalmations? Just wondering.**_

 _ **Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	14. Non-Stop Laughter and Flashbacks

_**Author's Note: 31 reviews! You guys are awesome, and even though I did not post a chapter when I was supposed to, here is your extra long chapter, as promised. Also, thank you to Izzy, the 2 guests, Massythedog, Gianna, Hi, and Blueshinymoonlight for reviewing! And an answer to blueshinymoonlight: This story won't be M rated, but the sequel probably will be, so look out for that! And now, on to the story!**_

 _ **Jay's POV**_

Carlos is a genius. The picnic idea was amazing, but I could have done without him saying "I told you so". Evie loved the picnic, mostly because of dessert: apple pie. She loves apples, and I figured that it would be a good way to end the date. But what actually happened was much better.

"Did you make the apple pie by yourself?" Evie asks.

"No, I needed like 5 people just to help me mix the ingredients." I joke.

"That's a lie. It doesn't take that many people to make a cake. Knowing you, you probably drove to the store to get one and heated it up in the oven." She says, laughing at the idea.

"For your information, I did not get a premade cake. I got the mix and made it."

Evie just shakes her head, still laughing, and takes another bite of the pie.

"Look." She whispers, pointing at the sky. I look up and see the night beginning to takeover the sky.

"There's the North Star. Make a wish." She tells me. She closes her eyes, and says a rhyme I recognize from when we were kids:

"Starlight, star bright

First star I see tonight.

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight."

I close my eyes and make a wish: _I wish that nothing will change. I wish that we can manage to pull this off. I wish my dad would be proud._

I open my eyes, and Evie is staring at me, eyes shining from the moonlight, a slight smile on her face.

"Come on, Evie. We have to get back to our dorms before curfew."

Evie gets up, still mesmerized by the starlight. We begin our walk back to our dorms, talking along the way. When we get to her dorm, I kiss her, a sweet, short kiss, and say goodnight.

I walk to my dorm, smiling all the way. I open the door, and Carlos is already smothering me with questions.

"Carlos, can you just shut up and let me go to sleep?"

"Fine, but you have to tell me how well my plan worked tomorrow."

The lights shut off.

"Goodnight Carlos."

"Goodnight Jay."

 _ **Mal's POV**_

Evie finally comes back to our dorm, and I start yelling at her.

"Where have you been? I have been so worried! You do NOT just disappear all of a sudden! At least leave a note or SOMETHING! I mean, I thought Chad and Audrey had teamed up and kidnapped you or something. It's not consider-"

"Mal, chill. Jay left me a note that he had a surprise for me. I didn't leave a note because I was already running out of time to get there. You can stop worrying about me now." Evie explains.

"Well that changes everything! Tell me every single detail." I say, leaning forward so far that I might end up falling off my bed.

"Well, first I saw him, then he smiled at me, then he told me to turn around, then I saw the sunset, then I turned back around, then-"

"You're killing me Evie! Tell me the important stuff!"

"Okay, fine. I got to the Enchanted Lake, where he told me to meet him, and then he told me to turn around. Apparently he had found out when the sun would set, and that's why I had to meet him at the exact minute. Then, he showed me the picnic that he set up. He didn't cook the whole thing though. Te dessert was apple pie, and after we finish eating, we just talked. Then I saw the North Star, and I made a wish. Then, we came back." Evie says, only seconds away from exploding in excitement.

I choose that very moment to lean a bit too far, and fall off my bed.

That does it for Evie. She explodes it a fit of excited screaming and laughing. She rolls around on her bed, laughing hard, and ends up falling off the bed too. On top of me.

We both start laughing even harder, Evie rolling off of me, not even trying to get back up, both of us knowing that if we tried, we would just fall back down. So we stay on the ground, giggling like little girls. There is a sharp knock on our door.

"Girls, you should be asleep by now. Curfew was five minutes ago, and as you know, I have a thing about curfews. Lights out." Fairy Godmother says.

Me and Evie look at each other, eyes wide. Then we just start laughing at the sight of our faces.

We finally stop laughing, and get too our beds, too tired to change out of our clothes.

"Goodnight Mal."

"Goodnight Evie."

 _ **Evie's POV**_

It's Friday, the day before the coronation. It should be a sin for someone to wake me up as early as Mal woke me up, and it was just so that se could make sure that I still knew what I was supposed to do. But to be honest, I don't know if it's such a good idea.

 _Nonsense Evie, you're going soft. You're evil, you're cruel, you're bad news. You're rotten to the core and that's what matters._

Mal had actually planned everything that we were supposed to do, down to the second. She really wants to impress her mother. Of course, I know why, considering that if we fail, we go back to the Isle.

 _A couple years ago, 14 year old Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos gather in their meeting place, talking and comforting each other._

" _Mal, what did Maleficent do to you this time?" Carlos asks, rubbing a bruise on his arm._

" _The usual, said that I didn't learn enough spells, beat me, called me a waste of space. I'm used to it, I'm fine. She's just being a bitch, per usual." Mal says, her face a mask, hiding all the hurt that she was actually feeling._

" _Evie?"_

" _According to her, I'm not pretty enough; I'm stupid, I didn't bring home enough money from letting a bunch of her stupid fucking boyfriends feel me up, she beat me up again, so basically everything that always happens. She's a villain, what do you expect?"_

" _I don't understand how you can say that she beat you up if you don't have any bruises." Jay said._

" _I didn't become good at makeup just to look pretty you know." Evie grumbled._

" _Jay?"_

" _He wants me to steal less things, says it reminds him too much of Aladdin. Then, he fucking slapped me."_

 _Carlos?" Jay asked. The other 3 knew that he probably had it the worst, being the son of a crazy puppy poacher._

" _The crazy ass bitch_ _gave me a ridiculous amount of chores to do in a tiny amount of time. Then, she beat me when I didn't complete them._

 _The quartet huddled together, listening to the rain that had started, and knowing that things would most likely never change._

 _ **Still Evie's POV (In case you forgot)**_

I got ready for school, for the last school day we will have, before we do something drastic.

But the thing is, I still wasn't sure about it.

 _ **Author's Note: This is the longest chapter that I have ever written. Please, please, PLEASE go vote on the poll. The final chapter is tomorrow. And the poll is closing in approximately 3 hours. Also, review if you're staying up to see the blood moon lunar eclipse!**_

 _ **Evil (day) dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	15. Lies and Decisions (Chapter 15 Part 1)

_**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sadly, this is the last chapter of Stolen Kisses and Secret Glances. Just so you know, this chapter will be split into 2 parts, just like Harry Potter. Shout out to blueshinymoonlight, for reviewing about the eclipse. The moon was so red! Apparently, only 2 people voted on the poll, so I guess I'm gonna have to make the decision myself. Oh, did you think that I was gonna tell you? Sorry, you're gonna have to read the chapter, the most chilling and unexpected of them all.**_

 _ **Evie's POV**_

School drags by, slower than a snail. My heart was racing throughout the day. In less than 24 hours, I was going to go through with the most villainous plan ever known to mankind. And I couldn't wait. Saturday, 10:00 A.M.

The doubts in my head gone, my resolve rock solid, I greet all my classes with unusual enthusiasm, even Remedial Goodness, which wasn't so remedial after all.

"Evie, you seem unusually happy today." Doug observes, walking up to me and falling in step as we make our way to Chemistry.

"Well, maybe this Auradon goodness is getting to me," I lie, giving Doug a huge, fake smile.

We walk into class and sit at our assigned table. I excel at all the questions Mr. Delay asks me. I don't know how slowly or quickly a period can go. All of a sudden, it's the end of the day, and I'm feeling good. Mal herds me and the boy's to their dorm, and we are forced to review our plan again.

"Eves, you still have the perfume?" Mal asks, going through the meticulously created checklist to make sure nothing was lost or damaged.

"Yeah."

"Carlos, you know what the button looks like, right?"

"Golden with a red button in the middle?"

"Good. Jay, you know what to do if anyone tries to put up a fight."

No one wanted to think about what would happen. Jay had killed a couple people on the Isle, and that was public knowledge, so no one wanted to mess with him. And the people who did? Let's just say that the last time Chad tried to woo me despite him knowing that I have a boyfriend, Jay dealt with him. Chad might not be able to make babies. Or walk properly for the next week.

We stood around the table in Jay and Carlos' room. Thinking about what we were about to do. The doubts flew in to my head again.

 _Evelyn Grimhilde Royal, you know how your mom will react if you don't. No amount of makeup would be able to cover the gashes. You won't be perfect._

 _ **Carlos's POV**_

When Evie and Mal finally leave, it's about 20 minutes before lights out.

"You wanna kill some time by killing zombies, or dancing to trashy pop songs?" I ask Jay.

"As much as I love splattering zombie guts, I would love to see you try to dance." Jay answers.

We spend the next 15 minutes dancing to Just Dance 2015. I have finally beat Jay, when I see the clock.

"Jay turn off the game, its five minutes before curfew." I notify him, before gathering my pajamas and changing.

Tomorrow's the day. We finally showcase ourselves to all of Auradon. They thought our parents were bad? They ain't seen nothing yet.

Jay is waiting for me when I get out of the bathroom, changed into pajamas and ready to taunt me into oblivion.

"I can't believe that you actually managed to get a zero on one song. I mean, how is that even possible?" Jay teases, knowing that I didn't even try, because I hated the song so much. Some stupid duet by these singers named Galleria and Marina. Their screechy voices polluted my ears.

"Shut up Jay. I'm going to bed. Evil dreams."

"I'll dream about you using your dancing as torture. Instead of slowly driving people to insanity, they can just make them watch you dance."

"Ha ha, very funny. Goodnight Jay."

"Night Two Left Feet."

I've never liked dancing anyway.

 _ **Mal's POV**_

I sleep in this morning, until 9:00 A.M. Once its 9:01, Evie is shaking me so violently that if I didn't know better, I'd think that I was being accused of makeup theft.

"Mal! MAL! Don't make me use your full name," Evie threatens, not even giving me a chance to say anything, "Alright, you asked for it. MALLORY BERTHA FAE, GET UP THIS INSTANT!"

"Alright, I'm up. Why are you yelling at me?" I ask, already knowing the reason.

"We have less than an hour to get ready for the coronation. We have two things to do: Make Auradon a living hell on Earth, and look good doing it. Now, come here. I need to give you your dress and apply your makeup.

30 minutes later, both of our makeup is done, our dresses are on, and we are marching out of the door to get the boys.

"Oh my God, Jay!" Evie screams after she opens the door. There stands a half dressed Jay, bottom half exposed.

"I don't see why you're so surprised Evie, you see that part of him every time you have a sleepover." I joke.

"We haven't gotten that far… yet." Evie says the last word barely above a whisper.

We close the door and allow Jay to finish dressing. When the door opens again, both Jay and Carlos are fully dressed and ready to head to the coronation.

I ride on the carriage with Ben to the front of the venue, me nervously reviewing what is supposed to happen.

"Mal, would you wear my ring?"

"Uh, um, not right now. It would probably just slip off of my finger." I lie. I feel bad about it. No, I can't go soft now.

I remember our first date.

 _We had gone to the Enchanted Lake, and after I jumped into the lake because I couldn't find Ben, he said something that I'll never forget._

" _Mal, the other day, I told you that I loved you. Do you love me?"_

 _I had no idea what to say._

" _I don't know what love feels like."_

" _Maybe I could teach you."_

Oh, Ben. If only you could.

We had finally gotten to the platform, and a guard led me to my seat. I anxiously watched, waiting for Fairy Godmother to take out the wand. When she finally did, I kept stalling.

"And now, I am honored to bless you as our new king-"Fairy Godmother exclaimed, when suddenly the wand was taken from her relaxed grip on the wand.

And I didn't do it.

Jane was struggling to hold the wand still; it was trying to escape her grip. I raced over to her and tried to grab the wand. I succeeded.

"Mal, be careful!"

"Mal, give me the wand." Ben tells me. I shake my head.

"Come on Mal, its okay. Just give me the wand."

"No."

My friends rush down to where I'm standing.

"Showtime."

"Let's do this."

"Come on Mal, do you really want to do this?" Ben asks, his eyes pleading with me.

Just then, my mom flies into the castle.

"Well done my pet. Now give me the wand, and we can rule a world of evil." My mother coaxes me.

 _Choose evil Mallory._

 _Choose good Mal._

 _Good…_

 _Evil…_

"With all my will, Maleficent I kill!"

Take that mother.

 _ **Author's note: That chapter was physically and emotionally draining to write, but one of the best I've ever done. The thing is, do you know if Mal chose good, and killed her mom so that she wouldn't be a problem, or is she really rotten to the core? That question will be answered in the next and actual final chapter of Stolen Kisses and Secret Glances.**_

 _ **Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


	16. Chaos and Order (Chapter 15 Part 2)

_**Author's Note: This is the real last chapter of**_ _ **Stolen Kisses and Secret Glances**_ _ **! Watch out for the sequel, name pending. Thank you Izzy for reviewing and a response for RebelSugar7: Yes, I know that it was an act of true evil, but maybe it could be excused if it was for a good cause. Now my readers, have a wonderful time reading the chapter!**_

 _ **Evie's POV**_

I was shocked. Mal had just killed her own mother. Did she turn good? Everyone in the castle is murmuring and whispering as Mal is brandishing the wand at anyone who dares call her a murderer.

"See? She killed her mother and she'll kill us too!" Audrey shouts, backing off when Mal turns to her, the wand pointed.

Carlos takes the button out of his pocket, pressing it. After that happens, the guards start taking action. They try to grab us, but I take out the sleeping potion Mal gave me, disguised as a bottle of perfume, and spray them. Like Mal said, two prays and they were out like a light.

Ben is staring at Mal with a heartbroken expression on his face. It almost makes me feel regret. Almost.

It's pure chaos, and I love it. People are running around, screaming and crying for each other. Nothing's even happened yet people, calm down.

Mal takes down the barrier, and that's when we hear the chants of our friends from the Isle. No, not friends. Acquaintances. There are no friends on the Isle. 

"Evil lives! Long live evil! Fuck Auradon! Villainy!" And other chants ring out loud and clear from the direction of the Isle.

The first person reaches the castle.

"Hello, the Four." Says Tanganyika, the daughter of Scar.

"Hey, T." Carlos answers, giving her a slight wave.

The rest of the villains are slower, but come in wave after wave. The heros scream even more, huddling in a corner. They are probably thinking, "Saftey in numbers," but they're wrong. They broke the number one horror movie rule: Never, _ever,_ get backed into a corner.

I jump onto the stage a speack as loud as I can.

"Hello! Everyone!"

No one listens.

"Guys!"

Still no one.

"SHUT UP!" I yell.

Now everyone is silent, staring at me for various reasons.

"Now, I do not want us just randomly killing people. So, I will lay down some rules: One, the original heroes have made their choice to be good, so they will be killed, with no chance to convert. For the hero kids, I'm gonna pull a Ben,"

Some people glare at Ben, muttering things under their breath that are quite rude things to say to a king.

"I am going to give them _one_ chance to convert. Convert or die. Evil, or death. And I know that there are people who are going to pretend to be evil so tat they can be a hero. So, we will have spies. If any of us four," Mal, Jay and Carlos had joined me on the stage, Mal nodding and glaring at people, Jay putting his arm around me, and Carlos tampering with something he found on the stage, " catch wind that you are not truly evil, then you will be tried. If you are found guilty, you will die a gruesome, slow, and painful death. Are we clear?" I finish, looking out at the audience.

"Also, one more thing: I am _Queen._ I don't care if Mal declares herself the ruler, I am a queen, The Queen, and you will address me as such. Any questions?"

The crowd is silent, and then the villains start clapping.

Mal stepps up.

"The dungeons at the bottom of the castle will be your holding cells. Villains, start harnessing people. We'll meet you downstairs."

The four of us look at ecach other, pure ecstasy written on our faces. We hi-five, and quickly become serious again.

"So, what do we do now?" Carlos asks, already knowing.

"Carlos, my friend, now we take over the world. Or at least Auradon." Jay says, grabbing the poor boy into a noogie, rubbing his knuckles into the white haired boy's scalp.

"Guys, we have a kingdom to run."

 _ **Author's Note: Oh my God, this is it. After 15 real chapters together, we have finally reached the end. But fear not, my readers. I will have a sequel to this, and I will be posting other stories, and one shots. I love you all! Also, any one who reviews on this chapter, there will be an update with a dedication/acknowledgement for you.**_

 _ **Evil dreams,**_

 _ **Jgirl101**_


End file.
